1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to driver debugging, and particularly to a computing device and a driver debugging method of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Operating systems of computing devices, such as LINUX and WINDOWS, usually segregate their virtual memory into a kernel space and a user space. Most device drivers of a computing device are installed and implemented in the kernel space. The device drivers may need to be amended or upgraded during development of the computing device. When a device driver is amended or upgraded, the device driver needs to be debugged. However, the device driver cannot be debugged by the developer through the user space, and the debugging information of the device driver cannot be output to be shown through the user space. Furthermore, during the debugging process of the device driver, the developer usually needs to check values of registers of the device driver to determine whether the device driver works normally. However, the values cannot be directly acquired through the user space, which causes the debugging of the device driver to become difficult.